Jennifer Harper
Jennifer Harper (Voiced by Grey Griffin) She is one of Catherine enemies, she always has a desire with rule Canada with Brendan Summers Appearance Grey Sleeve with Orange and Blue Torso in the chest. Grey and Purple Belt, Green and Grey Pants with White Boots Personality Jennifer is a complex person who has grown up without the guidance of her father. Due to the harshness and misfortune that has befallen her with every encounter with Ronald And Becky, Hope had become quite resentful and bitter. To compensate for her insecurities, she always acts very arrogantly and ego-driven, striving to prove her superiority over others, She is ruthless and aggressive with her tech armor, like Hendrix, to make her stronger and powerful against her opponents. She has also relaxed and has more of a sense of humor than before, only dropping it when under the influence of tech power. She has also become more childish than before, with both the cheerful innocence and the petty cruelty that comes along with it. History Before Hendrix Linguistics Her father used to be in the Canada army. He turned evil, to rule against his will and is killed by the government. Jennifer grows up, to fuse with tech with her abilities to become stronger with an army of droids. She took many WMDs and many things to partner with others to rule. Jennifer was defeated a couple of times but escaped with her, tech still being replaced if she lost one. Hendrix Linguistics She never appeared, Ronald took Jennifer down, as she nearly uses an army to destroy Canada forces After Hendrix Linguistics Ronald realizes that Jennifer stole more weapons, to make more destruction in Canada, to make her army transform. It happened, which cause a lot of chaos. Hendrix, Ronald, Catherine, and the others fought another way and defeat her with the controls that she has. Abilities Jennifer Harper uses the tech of duplicate, like Hendrix to use powers. For her own rule. She has energy shields, reflect light beams, Enhanced strength and jumping with the tech armor, to make her stronger and faster. She also creates tech like Science, to make it more deadly, like transforming his droids into jet droids and many more, for her evil with her allies. Weakness She has an extremely slow reaction in battle. Because of this, she was often beaten by Ronald and failed. At first, she was rather weak without her tech and could not resist Ronald when she temporarily knocked her out. Later, however, she was able to safely do without him. Appearance Edit TV Shows: Hendrix Linguistics (Comic) Etymology Jennifer" may mean "the fair one" (from Proto-Celtic *Windo-seibrā). A Cornish form, it is cognate with the Welsh form Gwenhwyfar and with the Old Irish Findabair. a musician, especially a folk musician, who plays the harp. Trivia * Jennifer Harper Voice Actress is the same as Doctor Hawkins * Her father is Sean Harper, he is killed. As he has fallen the mountains in buildings when fighting against the American government * She uses many techs, like Hendrix Cybernetics * Her desire is the rule, Canada, came close at times but failed See Also Characters: Hendrix Underwood - Derrick Hawkins - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins - Mario Thompson - Bock Warden - Neal Storm - Danny Mire - Luis Hernandez - Cobalt Esmund - Tex Tucker - Norris Hector - John Lanford - Felix Underwood - Audrey Billings - Roland Camron - Catherine Grundler - Bill Chase - Bob Rode - Betty Green - Dustan - Draco - Trey - Bryan Cost - Nikolas White - Bud Archer - Doug - Odetta - Rodler - Raumont - Suzy Elizabeth - Billy Callison - Zoe Tub Villains: Klaus Chase - Sarah Quinn - R.D.Ms - Van Harden - Stefan LaVantis - Lane - Bill Hassler - Zuto - Chuck Hopkins - Mite - Darius (Virus) - [[Jennifer Harper|'Jennifer Harper']] Allies: Sharon Underwood - Grey Chase (K.I.A) - Doctor Skylar Hawkins (Decreased) - Kate Ross - Riley Thompson - Nancy Brown - Channing Alfie - Linda Ryan - Fidel Walker Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)